The present invention relates generally to computer software used to manage contact information-such as mailing addresses, e-mail addresses, phone numbers, and birthdaysxe2x80x94and to a method for assisting users in determining when they will be in the same vicinity as their contacts.
Several types of prior art for managing contact information exist, including Personal Information Management software applications, Groupware Applications, and Internet-based xe2x80x9cWhite Pagesxe2x80x9d and e-mail services.
Personal Information Management Software. As represented generally in FIG. 1, in a typical prior art Personal Information Management (PIM) software application (e.g., Lotus Organizer, Microsoft Outlook, or U.S. Robotics Palm Pilot), a PIM software application 120, 124 that stores contact information in a database resides on a workstation or handheld computer 100 having a central processing unit 102, a display 108, a keyboard and/or mouse 110, a primary memory 104 (e.g., random access memory) for program execution, a secondary memory 106 (e.g., a hard disc) for program storage, and peripheral devices 112. As is well known, programs, such as the PIM software 120, are executed in the RAM 104 by the CPU 102 under control of the operating system software 122, 126.
In the prior art, users themselves enter the contact information that they want to store in the PIM software. A variety of methods exist for entering this contact information. It may be entered manually using the keyboard, imported from an existing file on their computer, or imported via a peripheral device such as a business card scanner. The defining characteristic of this class of prior art is that the input of the contact information is performed by the user of the software and, when the information changes, the user must modify the information himself. What this class of prior art lacks is a means for information to be shared between multiple users and a means for a given user to post changes to his own information for the benefit of others.
Groupware Applications. As generally represented in FIG. 2, in a typical prior art Groupware application.(e.g., Lotus Notes), a user workstation 160 accesses information stored on a central server computer 130 over a computer network 150, such as a Local Area Network or Intranet. The server system consists of a central processing unit 132, a primary memory 134 (e.g., random access memory) for program execution, a secondary storage device 136 (e.g., a hard disc) for program storage, and a modem 138 or other device for connecting to the computer network. The user workstation 160 is the same as the user workstation 100 described in reference to FIG. 1 with the addition of a modem 162 or other device for connecting to the computer network. The file server or database contains data files 148 that can be accessed only by authorized users. The user uses client software 174, 176 running on the user workstation 160 to access the files 148 under the mediation of server software 140, 144 running on the server 130.
Typically, in such a system a central system administrator organizes users into classes and the creator of a file 148 determines what classes of users may view the file. The rules governing which individual users or classes of users have the authorization to view a particular file 148 may be stored as part of the file itself. Alternatively, these rules are based upon the hierarchical directory structure of the file server in which the file is stored. That is, a particular user may view files in one directory but not another.
FIG. 3 represents a common deployment of a contact management system based on Groupware. Each user enters information 202 about himself and specifies a set of permissions 204 that define what classes of users are able to view various pieces of the information 202. What this deployment of the prior art lacks is the ability to authorize viewing privileges on a user-by-user basis rather than on a class-by-class basis. For instance, a user Would be able to grant access to his home phone number 206 to the Human Resources department of his employer (e.g., Class A) while denying access to the same information to his co-workers (e.g., Class C). The user would not be able to give access to his home phone number selectively to a first co-worker while denying it to a second co-worker if both co-workers were part of the same class of users as organized by the central system administrator. Furthermore, such a system would lack a practical notification methodology. There would be no way for a user to specify xe2x80x9cnotify me when the first co-worker changes his information but not when the second co-worker changes his information.xe2x80x9d
Internet-Based xe2x80x9cWhite Pagesxe2x80x9d and E-Mail Directory Services. In a typical prior art xe2x80x9cwhite pagesxe2x80x9d or e-mail service, client computers and a server computer are connected via the World Wide Web as depicted in FIG. 4. A user subscribes to a White Pages or E-Mail service via a client computer 270 operating a web browser 282 or other software application residing in memory 274 that allows it to display information downloaded from a server computer 230 over the World Wide Web 260. The server computer system accesses a database 240 containing contact information entered by registered users. The service enables users to view contact information entered by other users. The authorization scheme may allow all users to limit certain classes of users from viewing certain parts of their user record as represented in FIG. 3. However, there are no linkages between individual users and thus users cannot restrict the viewing of their information on a user-by-user basis. Furthermore, users cannot be notified when information for particular users has changed.
The present invention is a computer-network-based contact management system that allows members to create and maintain contact with other members and determine on a person-by-person basis what information to share or withhold. The system is based on a relational database scalable to millions of users that resides on a server computer.
The invention was developed shortly after the advent of the World Wide Web, which promoted millions of people worldwide to connect their computers with a standard protocol, a phenomenon which made the invention practical and beneficial.
When a user becomes a member of the system, the member associates himself with any number of affinity groups and creates a data record for himself by entering information in specific data fields. Based on the affinity groups with which the user has associated himself, the system then informs the user of other members in the same groups and allows the user to establish a link to any of those members on an individual basis.
For each second user to which a first user has established a link, the second user can specify which data fields in his data record can be viewed by the first user. Each second user to which the first user has established a link is informed that a link has been established. The second user can in turn decide whether or not to establish a link to the first user. If the second user chooses to establish a link to the first user, he can specify which data fields in his personal data record can be viewed by the first user. In addition, each time a new user associates himself with a group with which an existing user has associated himself, the present invention informs the existing user that the new user has joined that group and allows the existing member to establish a link to the new user.
For each first user, the present invention maintains a database of information about the second users to whom the first user has established a link. The personal address book of the first user contains the information in the data fields that the second users have given the first user permission to view. Whenever a second user changes any information in any data field of his data record, the information in that field is automatically updated in the information database of each first user whom he has given permission to view the information in that data field.
In addition, if a first user has given a second user the proper form of data field permission for the personal data record of the first user, the present invention will inform the second user whenever first user""s birthday or anniversary is approaching, whenever the first user will be travelling in the vicinity of the second user, and whenever the astrological sign of the first user is compatible with the astrological sign of the second user.